digimonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Oliver0796
Welcome Hi, welcome to Digimon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Knightmon page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Sannse (Discusión) 14:28, marzo 29, 2010 Hola! Perdon que te tenga que dejar mensajes en esta wiki pero necesito que me digas como hacer paar que solo yo pueda editar mi pagina de usuario,ya que una tal dawn y piplup empieza a borar mi usuario y ademas borra otras ediciones.esto me enfada mucho y no esta a mi alcanze de solucionarlo,asi que si puedes decirme como hago para que editen mi usuario yo solo y no lo borren eso me seria de gran alluda...jaja.Te saludaJoacoz 03:27 30 mar 2010 (UTC) si Para que sepas no soi administrador de esta wiki pero loi estan considerando asi q grax por explicarmelo Joacoz 17:51 31 mar 2010 (UTC) se.. Para que sepas soi uno de los mejores fans de dragonball y las demas sagas.no solo sse de estas, si nbo q tambien te puedo decir cuantas veces sangro exitado el maestro roshi,jeje.Bueno aci alli me dirigo. em no se como se llama la pagina jeje Joacoz 18:02 31 mar 2010 (UTC) Bueno ya ic el test Tengo q volver a clase ,dejame un mensaje cualquier cosa.En cualquier momemnto te prometo que voy a llegar a la 1000 ediciones en dragon ball wiki. Grx oliver! no puedo saber que poder hacer cuando administre si es q pasa claro, pero no puedo soportar que como hoy vi un tipo empezo a borrar paginas de los digieggs que eran importantes.pero bue...menos mal que las recuperamos.Grax por tu ayuda.Te saluda tardrraise 23:09 2 abr 2010 (UTC) ok Veo que nos estamos hablando mutuamente,jeje.Una pregunta sos de españa no? Yo soi de Argentina,jeje.Orgullo al 100% Xd Estupendo Exelente idea! eso podria ayudar.Puede ser que se pueda. ok El unico que encuentro es Fernando Takenouchi y Dawn y piplup,pero tambien creo que conozco otros.. ok ahora lo hago seguro! Parce interesante estaba planeando en hacerlo.te apoyo .Joacoz o Tardrraise 21:01 30 abr 2010 (UTC) creo pero no edita mas es zeromaru x asunq creo q abandono la wiki.Tardrraise 21:09 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Bueno gracias Esta bien gracias por la ayuda de la wiki,ahora categorizo ami usuario.Tardrraise 21:18 30 abr 2010 (UTC) seguro!Estoy muuuuy de acuerdo .Cambiando de tema vi que digiste que era all star no one star pero es one star me fijo siempre cuando miro el savers.Tardrraise 21:38 30 abr 2010 (UTC) ok me voy a fijar Tardrraise 21:44 30 abr 2010 (UTC) nop Y apuse todas las que estaban en las fuentes de informaciopn mas grandes de digimon y no maparecia ninguna all star jaja Tardrraise 22:23 30 abr 2010 (UTC) ves? no es ninguna all star ni es de digimon jeje Tardrraise 22:35 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Aca son las 7 y 50 minutos alli tio'?? Tardrraise 22:51 30 abr 2010 (UTC) claro! Ya sabia de el cumple de danke incluso pensaba en lo mismo que vos pero te me adelantaste jeje.Bueno conta con mi apoyo .Tardrraise 18:55 1 may 2010 (UTC) okey okey ,ya lo leiOmega gogeta 2 20:45 1 may 2010 (UTC)omega gogeta 2 ok voy a tratar Tardrraise 20:50 1 may 2010 (UTC) raro no deaste una imagen en tu blok de usuario de la wiki Tardrraise 20:04 2 may 2010 (UTC) Uriex oye de que era de lo querias hablarme? URIEXHARDY 20:44 2 may 2010 (UTC) Claro Claro puedes contar conmigo ya k Dante me cae muy bien URIEXHARDY 20:50 2 may 2010 (UTC) Muchas gracias por la informacion Oliver i si soy un buen fanatico de digimon gracias por fabor dame mas informacion gracias ´´´´Firma Arielgarrido claro desearia que la crearas ya que durante u tiempo no podre estar creo xq mi mama me castigo y no puedo usar la computadora.Te saluda Joacoz o Tardrraise 20:06 18 may 2010 (UTC) Muchas gracias y si tratare de ponerme diacuerdo con el administrador firma Ariel Muy bien Ya nos disculpamon y dio la aprobasion Ahora cual es el proximo paso firma Ariel bn ese idiota no podria vencer mi estrategia ya uqe revierto las paginas muy bien! las reverti a las bandalizadas y las volvi a hacer de nuevo.Se revertir buscando el historial y ver la mejor edicion que hubo pongo a editar esa edicion y wola! ya esta lista asi que no te preocupes a ese mamon joputa se lo re clavan asta la hostia jeje bueno es eso nada mas.Te saluda Tardrraise 00:54 21 may 2010 (UTC) Bien deja ber si entendi puedo creara cualquier historia mientras no cee personajes y ponga el nombre de usuario y de la historia ¿esta bien?